


Alexander Hamilton had a horrid experience

by Father_Of_Death



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern Au af, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Father_Of_Death/pseuds/Father_Of_Death
Summary: Alexander Hamilton, born of whoredom and being illegitimate until his ripe age of 14. He had almost damn sued the Caribbean government until they had decided to give him the citizenship, meaning he could also get a passport and go to the "big green pastures" of the United States. His brother had decided to stay back, using his legitimacy to get a job and say in Nevis. But when he had decided to leave for the big golden streets of America, he realized that living there wasn't as easy as he thought. Until the Schuylers walked into his life. Their children with bright smiles and loud voices surrounded Alexander, leading him to the place he is now, King's college with a full blown scholarship and the plan to open a firm right after getting his degree. Until he meets John Laurens, Lafayette, and Hercules. The trio had decided to join in on the wild ride that is Alexander's life.(So hello this is a modern au and I changed stuff from my original plan, to make stuff more plausible, and I thought of new stuff that I am going to have to write down later. Sorry the tags are basically killed with AU stuff. Also if you do not agree with the ships, then that's fine. Just go read something you will actually enjoy.)





	1. John Laurens meet Alexander Hamilton

Lafayette walked into the room confused, seeing one of their best friends sitting at his normal seat but a shorter man standing in front of John, holding a water bottle that was almost half empty. His hair was in a pony tail and he saying something to John. Then he threw the bottle up and it landed on it's side. The shorter man deflated and John started laughing, or more like giggling. Lafayette took this chance to slide their way up to the two men. "Hey Laurens, who's the shorty?" They saw the offended look that was on the shorter man. "Excuse you." He said, "My name is Alexander Hamilton and I am going to change the world, just you wait." He got onto his tip toes and reached about half of Lafayette's face. Lafayette decided to laughed and push on the the kid's forehead, and pushed him an almost inch away from them. "Okay kid, grow half a foot first." Alexander huffed and walked—more like stomped—away. He turned and cursed them one more time before leaving the room. Lafayette turned to John, who was slightly looking at the spot 'Alexander Hamilton' had been standing. "What did the shortstack want?" John snapped out of the gaze and turned bashful. "He was flipping a bottle to see if he would get my number. It was hella cute." Lafayette laughed and put a hand on John's shoulder, laughing harder. "Didn't know you like the aggressive type." They shot, thinking Laurens's quick and quiet response. "You like him, don't you." Laurens nods his head and hides his face in his arms and Lafayette smiles, "You really, REALLY, like him don't you." There was a quick nod as Laurens's hair bobbed up and down. Lafayette started to howl, as the teacher walked in, giving them a glare. "Lafayette, sit down in your seat." Mr. Burr said, putting down his laptop and the papers that held today's history lesson. "Today we are talking about the French Revolution." Burr spoke, plugging his computer into the projector. The picture of the France borders was flashed onto the screen as Lafayette took their seat. 

- 

Alexander had stomped away from the adorable John Laurens, leaving his freckles in the dust with that brute frenchman. Fuck him, well Alex was sure trying to fuck John, but that's a different story. He stomped on until he found himself in the library, the shelf where he found George Washington, an old friend of his whom had just gone away to the military, moving his way up the ranks. He was trying to follow Aaron Burr's steps for a while, but getting to know Burr, he decided to find a different rolemodel. And he had found George Washington in the library studying military tactics. It was interesting and Alexander had decided to ask a million questions. And Washington helped him get those answers, while becoming a father figure to Hamilton. His real father was a deadbeat and had left when he was ten, and he and his brother were left alone with their mother in Nevis, Caribbean. And their mother died, leaving them with their cousin, who ended up offing himself and not leaving anything to him or James Jr., which left them to flee after the hurricane, letting their legitimacy that they acquired when Alex was criticizing the government's system in Nevis. Which left him now in the foster system by the age of 15 and causing more trouble than he thought was worth. His essays about particular topics were somewhat popular in the media, but he had never put anything besides 'A. Ham.' The the Schuylers decided to pick him up and never put him down. 

And all of his supposed dark backstory lead to now, being in Kings college which he didn't care that the English society wanted him more than anything because of his ability with words. And he was not going to give up on John Laurens, that was a good thing that he could have but he probably messed it up with the bottle thing. He shouldn't have believed Angelica about the bottle flip thing. It was stupid and he seemed like a fuckboy not a genuine guy. But it's too late now, he's gonna completely dig himself into a hole and not talk to John until they are in the afterlife. And the Schuyler sisters will be excited to hear about this. When he walked towards the faded green car sitting outside the male dorm he knew it was Angelica. She was always someone you could sense, and also her loud rap music play through the car's terrible speakers. She knew every lyrics and you could hear her fully in-tuned voice singing along to the chorus. When Alex opened the passenger door she looked at him through her low sunglasses. "Hey Ham." She said, moving to turn down the speaker a couple microwaves down, because she knows of a small hearing problem Alexander had. "So how did it go?" She asked as Alex put on the seat belt, he called it a safety belt but Angelica had none of it. "One, I am never taking flirting advice from you ever again. Two, his friend walked in in the middle and ruined it." Alex's hands moved with his mouth as he continually spoke about the 'horrid' experience of using a method that only 'fuckboys' would use. "I have ruined my chances with John mcfricken Laurens." Angelica laughed at Alex's terrible swear habit, knowing Peggy will enjoy hearing all about this. The car was going in a slow speed as Alexander's mouth went a mile a minute. They stopped in front of the family development building, waiting for Eliza to rush into the car, reciting notecards that held information that was on her next test. "Hey Eliza~"  Angelica sang, as she turned the rap off completely. Eliza put her index finger up for a second and continually reading the index card. "Elizabeth you are acting like our little fellow Alexander." Alex did a melodramatic scoff and rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face.  

"Now explain to my Alex is not killing his phone plan by texting John Laurens." Peggy said as they swung their body into the car, shoving their backpack on the floor. "Because the bottle was not on Alexander's side today." Angelica said back in a sing-song voice. Peggy let out a roar of laughter and patted Alexander's shoulder, Alexander swatted it away and let out a small chuckle. "Well now since the bottle decided against me, I have decided that Laurens does not need the bottle's bad karma." Alexander proclaimed, putting his arm out in front of him, the Schuyler kids always thought Alexander's speech was old fashioned and always gave the funniest reactions and made him slightly relax. "Aw come on." Angelica said, looking at Alex for a brief moment before looking back at the road.  

- 

Lafayette went to John's seat once Burr walked out of the room. "So, you gonna find this Alexander Hamilton." They said, smirking at John as he is putting his notebook back into his backpack. "Where would I even find him?" John said, making an exaggerated sigh. "Mon ami, if you can't find him he'll probably find you." Lafayette smiled, knowing that if the man seemed so defeated after one attempt, he'll be back. They started walking towards their house that was located off campus. When they entered they could hear Hercules's sewing machine from up in attic, "He must still be working on the theatre's costumes." Lafayette said, going to speed up the steps and greet their boyfriend. John put his bag down on the table, turning to the snake in the tank. It wasn't a turtle but it was a gift from George, which made it special to him. "Hey Pinky." John smiled and opened the cage, lifting the snake onto his shoulder. The snake comfortably slid around John's neck. It licked his face and rested it's head on a part of it's body.  

Lafayette stood in the doorway, smiling at Hercules's backside. The hum of the sewing machine seemed to vibrate through the floor and the music in his headphones was barely heard. Lafayette decided to turn the light switch, flickering the light and waiting for the sewing machine to stop. The sewing machine stopped and Hercules turn around smiling at Lafayette, while taking out his headphones. "Sup' babe." Lafayette strode over to Hercules, kissing him lightly. " _Hé, ours._ " (Hey bear) They said, smiling. "You know I don't speak French." Lafayette laughed and sighed. "You know the little French and you know what I said." Lafayette's attempt to butcher English made Hercules laugh. "Alright alright." Lafayette smiled as Hercules went deep into his brain to remember some of the basic French he learned in high school.  

" _Arrêtez_ _de parler français._ " (Stop speaking French.) Lafayette huffed, "Alright. How was the day?" The intent to mess up the English was felt in the whole entire house. "Fine, but the theatre group is getting better. They lines don't have to be repeated back to them frequently. But Alexander already had the lines done with so all he is doing is waiting for the costume." Lafayette nodded their head. "Quick question." Hercules hummed, taking Lafayette's hand and rubbing circles on it with his thumb. "Is this Alexander's last name Hamilton?" Hercules thought for a second, "Ya." Lafayette laughed, falling into Hercules's lap. "Your _p_ _etite connaissance_ may have a _un peu_ crush on our faithful amigo John Laurens." (petite connaissance = friend who is short, en peu = a little) Amigo is the only Spanish they know, and they don't care that they used it with French sounding so weirdly trilingual that it made Hercules speechless. "So was I going to hear this story over dinner or would I never know." "Knowing John you wouldn't know unless I was there or if it had to do with you." Hercules nodded his head in agreement. "So tell me now so I can invite Alex over to get the costume fitted, because he is a small dude and won't fit this jacket without proper fitting." Lafayette nods their head, "Would you do the fitting on Thursday? John is always home on Thursday." Hercules hummed into Lafayette's hair.  

"So is Thursday fine for you?" Hercules asked Alex, knowing Alex was probably busy. Alex smiled, "Yeah that's great, I finally don’t have three essays looming over me so I'll be able to make it. Text me the address." Hercules nodded his head. "K." "You did not just." "I did Ham fight me." "I will someday." Alexander said, standing on a chair. After a small moment of silence they both started laughing. "I'll see ya Herc." Alex did a mock salute with his index and middle finger walking out of the room. You could see him dash towards the library, messenger bag flying in the wind. Hercules turned away from the door, talking to the advisor of the theatre and talking about most of the people's measurements.  

- 

Alex had not expected the brute Frenchman when the door swung in. He felt all the blood drain from his face. " _Bonjour petit lion._ " (Hello little lion.) " _Pas toi._ " (Not you.) The person laughs. " _Bonjour encore. Comment la bouteille vous traite-t-elle?_ " (Hello again. How is the bottle treating you?) Alexander huffs and gives up on speaking to the Frenchman. "I am here for Hercules." Lafayette nods their head and pointing to the steps to the attic. "He's there." Alex nodded his head, climbing the narrowing stairs. He reached a door and heard a sewing machine working hard. He knocked, getting no response. He sighed and tried to see if the door was unlocked, it was. He stepped into the room, seeing the varying labeled boxes and the racks of other clothing. Fabrics littered the floor in specific areas and sketchbooks were thrown on the desk and next to the chair that Hercules is currently sitting in. He stood in a self-awkward silence because he didn't know what to do, because Hercules obviously had headphones in. He sighed, lighting walking towards Hercules, ready to tap him on the shoulder. Hercules then stopped, turning to machine off and turning his music off, and then his elbow bumped into Alex. He jumped in his chair, knocking what was in the machine off the table. "Jesus Alex." Hercules said, putting a hand to his chest and acting like he couldn't breathe.  

"That was the quietest I have ever heard you man." Hercules said, knowing that the plan was now going into motion. "Well I didn't want to interrupt your tedious work, I mean your whole house was thumping someone would think you're doing something else." Alex winked and was ready for Hercules to throw something at him. "What if I was doing what you thought I was doing, ya'know playing those drums." Alexander laughed, "Alright mista play-masta." Hercules chuckled a little and turned to the costume currently hanging on a hanger, and grabbing his pin cushion and checking that he had bandaids if Alex was pricked by one of the pins. "Let's get started." Hercules said, turning back to Alex in his swivel chair.  

Alex was standing with his arms out on both sides, and pins sticking out in most of the sleeve cuffs. Hercules was making fast work of hemming the bottom of the jacket. "So do I even look like a fucking founding father?" Alex said, clearing up the air that was becoming dusty because this was an attic. "Not until you get the wig on dude." Alex let out a big sigh, "That wig is going to kill me." Hercules laughed. "It is not going to kill you." "Yes it is." "No it will not." "Yes it will." "No it will not, if you handle your long ass hair you can handle a wig for 2 hours." Alexander shut up and decided to look out the window. It was getting dark, "Oh shit." He had been there for longer than he anticipated. "Herc what time is it?" Hercules stopped working for five seconds, looking at his phone. "It's 7:30, oh shit dude we have been working for a while." Alex gave back a, "Ya." Hercules sat down in the chair, quickly typing into his phone. "I'm asking one of my roommates to order us a pizza." Alex nodded his head and took the jacket off, putting it back on the hanger. He pulled his journal and pen out of the bag and sat down again the wall, starting to write.  

Lafayette smiled cheekily as he started to call for the pizza, getting one for them and John and one for Hercules and Alexander. The plan was to get John upstairs and to see Alex, and to get them to speak. When the pizza was done and paid for they smiled to themself. This plan had to work and if it didn't then they weren't meant to be. After the 10 minute wait the guy was knocking at the door, Lafayette answered, paying and taking the two pizzas in their arms. "Hey Laurens can you take the pizza up to Herc and his friend, just take some plates and napkins up with you." John nodded, taking the box on one of his arms, with waiter dexterity. The paper plate stack was placed lightly on the top of the pizza box, with some napkins put on the top. "I'll see ya in a sec Laf." Lafayette sent a mock salute towards John, biting into their slice of pizza. John slid up the stairs, trying to not lose the box down the stairs. He knocked lightly, hoping that Hercules wasn't listening to that loud ass music. The door swung in and saw Hercules standing there. "Yo John, just put it next to the sewing machine, I gotta piss." Hercules moved past John, making his way downstairs.  

John quickly put down the box, getting ready to turn around when he heard, " _Fuck Jefferson._ _No puedo creer que el hombre incompetente puede creer que el sistema financiero es falso._ " (Fuck Jefferson I can't believe that incompetent man can believe that the financial system is bogus.) The rapid fire Spanish was coming from the short man sitting against the wall, it was **him**. His throat closed up and his hands started to sweat. "Hello?" John said quietly, looking at Alex. Alexander looked up at him quickly, then seeing the color drain out of his face. They both weren't expecting this. "I...uh..I-I." Alex stuttered, his hand stopping in the notebook and the pen and book falling to the floor. The hair around his face, creating more of a portrait in messy lines and he was speechless. If this was a different scenario he would be enjoying the sight but right now he didn't know what to do. John decided to sit in front of Alex, he didn't try to back away but he seemed to be slightly coming back to himself.  

"It's nice to see you again." John smiled. "I..oh...uh..." Alex had started to come back to life. He brushed some of the hair out of his face, returning the notebook and pen to the messenger bag at his side. He put his hand out, towards John. "Alexander Hamilton." John took his hand, hoping that at least they can become friends because of this mess. "John Laurens." "I know." "And I know too." They laughed for a second. They fell into a small silence, it wasn't weird but it was awkward. "Do you want to eat that pizza before it goes cold?" "Yes please." Alex gets the pizza box in-between them, and is using his knees to prop up the plate that held his two other slices. "So tell me more about yourself." He says, chewing and gazing at John. "Well there isn't much." John said, looking at Alex. "Well it doesn't matter how much there is it's still a story." John sighed, putting the piece back into the box and situating himself so that he can face Alex.  

"So I'm from South Carolina, you probably know my dad. Henry Laurens?" Alex nodded his head, mouth full of food. "Well I'm his oldest son, and well since he is in the South, ya know against the gays and is racist a lot." Alex nodded his head, coming from way south as in on a different island, he understood. "And being that I am openly LGBT supporting and being as my mother was black I was always kind of hated. My younger sibling don't know any better but I just couldn't live in that insufferable house anymore. So here I am, King's College." Alex nodded his head, finishing the third slice that had been in his hands. He had taken in all of John's words, writing them down internally. "So what's your story?' Alex looked at John, knowing for John's life story he would have to return with his own. The whole story isn't the best for first time talking but he can give a short gist. "I came from an island far from here." Alex said, wanting to hide himself into another slice of pizza. "How far?" John said, his eyes lighted up in interest and his freckles more prominent on his face. "West Indies far." Alex looked away from John. "Oh shit man." John looked away from Alex, realizing how far Alex had come. "Do you want me to continue." Alex said with some sass in his voice. "Yes yes, please do." John smiled, turning back to face Alexander, noticing how tired he looked. "Well my mother was married to another man, but left him for my dad. There wasn't a divorce because there wasn't money. He left when I was ten, and then two years later my mother and I became really sick. Like bad kinda sick, we didn't have money for medication and somehow I survived." Alex paused, trying to bottle up every grueling detail. "So I was twelve then, so I battled my government so me and my brother could have legitimacy because we were children of an affair so our town didn't care much for us. But two years later we were granted legitimacy and citizenship, which came in handy when the hurricane ravaged our town when I was seventeen. I went to America, got adopted by the Schuylers, and here I am."  

John took in all of Alex's life, it was so much. He had been so young, he had no one left. "Alex." He whispered, "How did you survive?" Alex looked at him, "I tried my hardest." Alex stared blankly at the wall, everything around him becoming more distant. John's easy breathing was slipping from his senses. "Alex." John said lightly, going to touch his shoulder. Everything was coming back to him, in some form of sick dream. "Is this real?" He whispered, John stopping in his tracks. "I can hear them, I can hear him. I can hear the waves. I can hear the horses." He says, breathing getting quicker. John takes Alex's hand quickly, telling him to breathe. Alex was slowing his breathing but his hearing was turning fuzzy. The small ringing he could hear was getting louder. John slid closer to Alex, holding his shoulders. "Alexander." He said slowly, speaking in a calm fashion. He started to come back, looking at where they were. "I am here, you are here Alex. We are both in me and my friend's house, we are in Hercules's sewing room. We are on the floor and you are alive." John said, trying to slowly get Alex out of the breathing fit. "We are here." He whispered, taking Alex's heading putting it on his shoulder. "I am here?" Alex mumbled, his voice finally back to him.  

"Alex you are here." Alex nodded his head. "I am here. In Hercules's sewing room with John Laurens on the floor." John hummed and rubbing an arm up and down Alex's back. "I am here. I'm not in Nevis." He whispered. "You are not in Nevis." John replied. Alex calmed down, resting his forehead on John's collarbone. "Thank you." He said, "The panic attacks never got that bad before." John pet his head, "It's alright Alex." Alex pulled away, hair even messier than before, he rubbed his eyes. "This was an eventful evening." He said, letting out a small laugh. "Yeah." John said. "I should probably go, the Schuylers must be wondering where I am." John glanced at the window, seeing the moon shining through the window.  

"It's probably too late. Just tell them you are staying at a friend's house. You can probably sleep on the couch. Laf and Herc will let you." Alex looked at him, a small look of surprise. "No, no. I can walk to my dorm don't worry about it." John shook his head, "Nope, you are sleeping on the couch and that's final." John stood up, helping Alex to his feet. "I'll go tell them." "I'll go down too, I have to meet your Frenchman after that first meeting." John laughed. "Sorry for Lafayette, they always do that to everyone." "Wait, they?" "Oh yeah, Lafayette goes by they/them." "Oh my god I have been calling them the wrong pronouns in my head this whole time." John laughed harder, hitting his knee. "Don't sweat is Alex, Laf is used to it." Alex smiles meekly, "Okay, but his English needs work." John laughed, he was pushing some hair from his forehead. His freckles were even on some of his forehead. Alex looked away from John, not realizing how far he had gone this night than he did in his first semester. He was in John's house, he was right next to John; smiling with him and laughing with him.  

This where Alex wanted to be, right next to John. Hoping to get together with Lafayette, and to finish the musical before they no longer have the people ready to do it. 


	2. "Thank you dad"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Peggy Schuyler are the closest and dad and his kid can be, but maybe sometimes they both have troubles. This takes place before the first chapter, so basically they haven't met John Laurens yet. But Alex knows of him and already likes him. It's like a prequel sequel.

Philip Schuyler is a highly intelligent man, but this was all too much for him. He is trying his best, and the kids know that. They know he is old, they know he is just thrust into this stuff. And when he accidentally calls Peggy by she, they know he is trying. But the one time he desperately didn't mean to call Peggy 'Margarita' was a bad night. He had been on a multi-call with his kids (Alex is always there with them), they were talking about their grades and a new boy Alex may be asking out. He was happy for his boy, he wanted him to be happy. Then his phone rang, a work call, and when he picked up the phone he heard bad news. Henry Laurens was going on a rampage **_again_** , every other Democrat or Republican in the current eye of the political storm was becoming more done with everything Henry Laurens said. He had decided to attack Aaron Burr yesterday, a very prestigious man who happened to work at King's, and is now talking about a man by the name of Charles Lee, calling him a buffoon and unable to do anything besides cover up the government's fault. Philip sighed, thanking his political advisor, and hanging up. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Dad you okay?" Eliza said, concern growing on her face. "I am fine, it's that damn Henry Laurens again." "His live tweeting is hilarious." Alex said, looking at his phone. "You can't run anything you short-" Alex laughs harder. "Pa this is great, he's making himself worse in the public eye."  

Philip laughed slightly, turning to the paperwork on his desk. There was so much to do, and he was going to have to deal with the Henry Laurens if he mentions anything about him or kids. "Hey dad you know we'll protect you honor." Peggy said, some humor to their voice. "Okay Margarita." Once his sentenced finished he realized what he did. Peggy fled the call quickly before Philip could say anything. "Dad are you okay?" Angelica asked, looking at his face. He took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead, he didn't mean to say that. "I didn't mean for that." He said, looking down at framed picture of the family on the wall. "Please go tell Peggy I'm sorry." Angelica nodded her head, "I think Peg also had a bad day today. I don't think you accidentally saying that really set them off." He nodded his head. "Please go talk to them." He said, rubbing his eyes and cheeks with his hands. Angelica and Eliza left the call, leaving him and Alex. "Do you think Peggy is mad?" He asked, Alex looked up from the twitter war. "No Peggy could never be mad at you. Pegs probably had a really bad day and that set the tower of stuff down the river." Philip sighed, "Let's hope that's the case." "Pa it is the case, Peggy was always very patient with you. When they first came out and you struggled, Peggy wouldn't let any of us call you out. So when you started getting better Peggy started feeling more confident in their self. They love you Pa."  

Alex went to go work on some assignments, Philip decided to visit during the weekend. He sent a quick message to his advisor and his two oldest daughters. They told him it will be okay and Peggy probably love to see him. When Philip walked out of his study Rochambeau, their old bloodhound came bound towards him. His big ears were going up and down every step. "Hey Roch." Philip said, kneeling down to take the hound into his arms. He scratched the dog's back, kissing his forehead. "Pegs is upset with me." He says into the dog's fur. The dog started to lick his face, he started to laugh. He put the heavy dog onto his lap and continued to pet him. He couldn't stop thinking about Peggy, how the color always drains from their face when someone calls them something incorrect. He will protect Peggy the best he can, they are his kid. Alex and Angelica can protect themselves and Eliza, but it's his job to protect Peggy. He looked at the dog again, Peggy and Eliza begged for a dog for the longest time. And when they got him, they all looked so happy. "Rochambeau I am going to fix this."  

- 

Peggy turned their computer off, it's slam awoke their dormmate. "Pegs?" Martha asked, moving her hair out of her eye. "I'm fine Martha." Peggy said, getting up and laying down on their bed. Martha stared at Peggy until a knock on the door, Martha hurried to get it. Peggy's older sisters were standing there with a tub of ice cream and distraught faces. "Come in." Martha mumbled, stepping aside knowing that either Alex was behind them or he was preoccupied. She closed the door and locked it, turning to the siblings on Peggy's bed. They had Peggy sat up and talking. "He didn't mean it Pegs. You know its was Henry stressing him out." Eliza said, while Angelica was rubbing up and down Peggy's arm. Peggy nodded their head. "I know, I know. But it just added onto today." Eliza nodded her head, "Tell us what happened today." Peggy went on about their day, some idiots and some bad grades. The two sisters looked at their little sibling, knowing their dad was probably tearing himself apart because of this. When the who story ended Peggy started eating the ice cream. "Dad is gonna visit this weekend, he's probably even more stressed now, I'll send Alex tomorrow to make sure he is okay." Peggy nodded, "At least he has Rochambeau." They laughed and Martha felt like she was intruding, deciding to go call her parents outside the room.  

- 

Alex walked towards the house, seeing the kitchen light through the curtains. He sighed, opening the front door, "Yo pop I'm home." Alex said, walking into entryway. The dog rushed to Alex's feet and he sweeped to pick up the dog. He held Rochambeau in hid arms while he walked into the kitchen, his dad was cooking something at the stove. His glasses were on his forehead and his gray hair was in a small ponytail, you would think Philip Schuyler would have short hair, but no he had locks that reached down to above his shoulders. He looked at Alex when Rochambeau barked, he jumped and looked up at Alex. "Oh hey son," Philip smiled. Alex smiled back, "How ya feeling pops?" Alex put Rochambeau back on the floor. "I think better, Henry Laurens is getting in more trouble so I don't think we have to worry about him anymore." Alex nodded, "So can I tell you something while we are on the topic of Mr. Laurens." Philip raised a brow at Alexander, putting the rice into the boiling water. "Ok shoot Alex." Alex bit his lip quickly before saying anything. "One of Henry Laurens's sons goes to our school." Philip almost dropped the glass jar that held sauce. Alex started to scratch his arm, one of his nervous ticks. "And I have a crush on him." He mumbled, waiting for a yell. "Why would like a Laurens?" Alex looked up quickly, "Because Pa, John is nothing like him. He's kind and he's so cute. And...uh....Dad?" His dad was grinning at him. "I never thought I'd see the day Alexander Hamilton would be speechless about someone." Philip said, laughing.  

Alex started to laugh with him, "I guess I never realized that day was today." "I would like to meet this John if he makes you so speechless." Philip laughed, turning to the dog. "Someday pops, when I actually get the courage to talk to him." "When has Alexander Hamilton been so nervous to talk to anyone?" "Never." "Good now, you better bring this boy to Christmas." Alex laughed, "Okay dad." "Now get out the plates, I am giving you dinner and I am driving you back to campus." "Alright." Alex walked past Philip and got two plates and placed them on the counter. He grabbed some silverware as Philip took now sauce covered chicken and put the pan on the stove-top. The smell of curry came from the pan and Alex smiled, "I see you're changing it up pops." "Well what do I have to do besides cook for myself now that all my kids are in college." Alex laughed, "Well at least you are feeding yourself and the dog. And how is work?" Philip stopped putting the chicken breast on one of the plates. "We haven't done much lately and I haven't made a mockery of myself and my family so I would say it's fine." Alex nods his head, deciding to pick up the dog again.  

Alexander carried to dog to the table and put him in one of the chairs. "This is going to the sisters." He said, taking a picture of Rochambeau in the chair laughing at Eliza's response. He picked the dog back up, placing him on the leather couch and taking one of the plates and placing it at the dining room table. Philip took the other plate and put it across from Alex. They sat down with their silverware and started eating, "One thing I miss about home is your cooking." Alex said, taking another bite. "Maybe I should've been a chef and not a politician." He said, laughing. "Okay dad, I would like to see you go against Chef Gordon Ramsey." Alex laughed back. "Well I'll fight the British git," Philip said, stabbing his fork into his rice. Alex almost choked on his food and burst out laughing.  

- 

Alex walked to his dorm, passing the lovely John Laurens on his way, and tried not to introduce himself. He went back to his room and plugged his phone in. He turned to his messy desk and sighed, time to go to high next class with his mess of hygiene. This was going to be an interesting day.  

- 

Angelica was sitting next to Peggy, holding their hand and telling them their dad won't be upset with them. Eliza stopped the car and unbuckled her seatbelt, "Peggy he still loves you." Peggy nodded their head, looking down at their hands. The last time Peggy though their dad was mad at them, was when they got their hair cut to the pixie cut that it is now. He had seemed mad, he had stared at them with a confused look on his face. Peggy had run away, knowing he was probably mad. But he had gotten over it, so could he get over this, right? They got out of the car, Alex getting out of the car after Angelica. They all walked towards the house, hearing Rochambeau barking from the living. The front door opened and Philip walked out saying hi to Alex, Angelica and Eliza. Peggy had moved behind the group and was standing there. The group of their siblings moved to the side and Peggy saw their dad. He smiled at them, they decided to fuck it and ran to hug their dad.  

They felt better hugging their dad. "Woah there kiddo." He said, laughing at his kid because they came barreling towards him. Peggy laughed into his shirt. "It's good to see you dad." They said, hugging him tighter. The three other siblings to one another, knowing the next two people that had to make see each other was Alex and the mystery boy John. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah finally another chapter, which didn't take me a week to write. So 2k words is now I guess easy for me to write? I used to never be able to write 2k words but I just busted out this chapter today? Like I started it at like 10 AM and its 10PM and it's done. How did I do this? have fun with it. I love Philip Schuyler like ym own son. also Heathers is great.
> 
> ~Dippyslice
> 
> edit: forgot the say Peggy's roommate is Martha Manning not Washington. Washington is going to meet Martha later. But also some info about the Schuyler's, Mrs. Schuyler died while trying to have another kid.


	3. Benjamin Carlos Hamilton Schuyler is the best pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone he knows dies, he can't find a way out. He can't write his way out of this one.

"No you can't be serious." Alex says into his phone, standing up and leaving the room. He leans next to the door and hears the other man on the phone. " _I'm sorry there was nothing we could do_." Alex feels a tear roll down his face. "Couldn't the doctor's do anything?" He whimpers, tears falling faster. " _I'm sorry, he was shot between the ribs and there was no way we could have given him the surgery in time._ " Alex feels like throwing up. " _There is no next of kin so we are going to have to send up all of his possessions_." Alex nods, knowing that his brother staying in Nevis would've lead to this. "Yeah, yeah. Just tell me when his stuff is shipped off." **This can't happen.** " _Will do Mr. Hamilton._ " **They already lost so much**. "Thank you for your service." The phone call ends after that, Alex wipes the tears from his face. He doesn't bother going back into the clubroom, his bag is already slung on his shoulder and he doesn’t feel like talking to Jefferson or Madison for that matter. His speedy getaway stops when he ends up with a face full of John Laurens's torso and the tears won't stop. "Alex?" John asks, making a small squeal when Alex wraps his arms around John. "Alex." He says, looking down at the top of Alex's head. "Are you okay?" There is a sharp shake and he starts to put his arms around Alexander. Small sobs start to make their way out of Alex's mouth. John feels the heartbreak and decides to make sure Alex gets to his dorm. "Hey buddy." He says while pulling away from the hug, Alex looks like a mess. "Let's get you back to your dorm." Alex nods his head, he was out of it but needed to help guide John to his mess of a dorm.  

They arrive at the building and Alex is still teary-eyed. He knows how many flights to go and John follows politely, smiling at him. They reach the door and Alex opens it, taking his shoes off immediately and putting his keys on their hook. John follows Alex into the main of the room, one bed a mess of papers and the other spotless with surrounding posters and photos surrounded in cute frames. The person wasn't Alex, Alex wasn't like that.  Alex was a whirlwind that never seemed to end. His hair was always thrown together and the bags under his eyes were prominent and the coffee was always strong. His handwriting is chicken scratch and his voice goes a mile a second, papers and journals are always shoved into his bag. Alex is a storm that has a small middle and a loud rampage with destruction in it's wake. But now he is a small gust of wind, trying to blow a leaf off of a tree.  

Alex lays face down on his bed, he doesn't say a word. John sits on the messy desk chair, looking at Alex. He is silent for a undetermined amount of time. "Alex?" He says, getting up to go poke Alex to make sure he is still alive. Alex's body moves, he lays on his back, staring at the ceiling. "Alex, are you okay?" Alex looks at John, "No." John scoots closer to Alex, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Can you tell me what happened?" John speaks calmly, trying not to set Alex off in any way. "I got a call from Nevis," Alex croaks, his voice sounding so close to gone. "I... uh... Can I say it in my native language... please... it won't make it as hard to say." John nods, "It's okay, go ahead." Alex searches in his head for the words, _my brother died, my brother died._ " _Mi hermano murió._ " Alex says, looking away from John. John knew a small amount of Spanish, thanks to high school, and the gist was something with Alex's brother. The other word was easy to find out with the clues surrounding him, "I'm so sorry Alex." John pulls Alex into his lap, holding the man that is curling into a fetal position.  

- 

"Hey John, have you see Alex?" A person with short curly hair was standing in front of John. "Yeah and why do you need to know?" The person mumbles something, "I'm his sibling Peggy, Jefferson told Ang that Alex left during a heated debate in their club. He had walked outside and didn't come back. And he is not in any of his classes." John was pulled out of it, 'Alex didn't show up to any of his classes?' "John can you please tell me where he went before my dad unleashes a search party." John's eyes go wide, 'Would they really send out a search party for Alex?' It was better in his health to just answer Peggy. "I helped him to his dorm, and he was a mess. So just tread carefully okay." Peggy nods their head, "Thank you." They run to a green car parked a few feet off. The car pulls away quickly and races to the male dorms, John doesn't know if he should follow or just stay still, he decides to follow. He slips quickly towards the dorms. The car is parked and Peggy with two other people quickly run to the building. He follows in suit but deciding to look like he is meeting a friend and not questioning who the people are. 

John stops outside Alex's dorm, seeing past the open door. They all surround Alex on his bed, hugging him and talking to the person across from them. He hears the words spilling out of Alex's mouth. "James," continually falls out of Alex's lips. They keep hugging him and telling him it'll be alright. "They are sending his stuff in a couple days." Alex said, face still vacant. "Benjamin is coming up too." Peggy jumps off their seat, "That's great Alex!" He looks at Peggy, "No it's not." Peggy deflates, pouting slightly. "Hey at least you get to keep him." They said, pointing at Alex. Alex sits up, sighing. "Pegs I don't think I can look at him." "Yes you will and we are going to take him back to dad, Roch will enjoy a new friend." Peggy says again, looking at the other two people. Alex livens up a small bit, "Roch will eat him Peggy!" His voice is loud but it isn't thundering. "Tsk tsk Alex." The one with long curly hair says, they all seem familiar to Alex. "Dad will enjoy having another pet okay, it keeps him humble." Alex sighs, knowing that he is being defeated. He runs a hand through his messy hair and gives up. "Fine we can keep Benjamin." Peggy jumps up and seems happy.  

John quickly turns and leaves the dorm, knowing if he was seen during that whole episode they are all going to get mad at him. He starts thinking as he walks towards the stairs, he could tell by some words that they said was that they were siblings. John has a large amount of siblings back him, and he was never really close to any of them, but they seemed so close. They wouldn't do what they did for Alex. When John reaches the last layer of stairs his phone vibrates. He hopes it's Alex, they had exchanged numbers after the panic attack in Hercules's sewing room. He grabs the phone out of his back pocket, looking at the caller ID, being disappointed. He answers anyway, knowing worse things would come if he doesn't answer. He slips his thumb across the screen to answer the call, continually walking down the steps.  

"Hi." He says, wishing for the call to end quickly. "That god damn Philip Schuyler." His dad hisses, "I need you to destroy him." John is taken aback. "What are you talking about?" His dad, "Conway you know exactly what I am talking about." He feels his dad's rage. "Dad it's not Thomas, it's John." He hears his father check the caller ID, cursing himself and hanging up without an explanation. That is one reason why he hates his dad. He doesn't know who Philip Schuyler is but he's going to look it up when he gets back to the house.  

His long stroll to the house is quiet, the breeze pushing his hair closer to the brim of breaking the ponytail in his hair. He opens the door, the sound of Lafayette cursing in French and Hercules laughing at them. John puts his bags down near the door, walking towards the snake cage and putting the medium-sized snake on his shoulders. He walks into the kitchen, seeing the mess that Hercules and Lafayette were making. It looks like a domestic kitchen scene gone wrong, Lafayette's apron is covered in flour and Hercules doesn't have his shirt on anymore. It looks straight out of hell. "What. The. Fuck." John says slowly, the two people looking straight at him, trying to hold in their laughs. " _Mon amie,_ we can explain. _"_ John puts his hand up to stop the words, "Just clean up when you are done." The two people nod their heads and start to giggle. Their laughs can be heard from upstairs. John trudges up the stairs and lays down on his bed. Pinky slips onto the headboard, laying down to rest. He looks at the ceiling, ignoring the homework sitting in his bag. He was about to turn over and sleep when he remembers, "Ah shit." He says, grabbing his laptop off the desk and blessing his morning self for plugging it in. He unlocks it and clicks into a new Internet tab, typing in "Philip Schuyler" and seeing the Wikipedia page and the many articles either agreeing or disagreeing with him. John ignores the dramatic articles and goes to the Wikipedia, cracking his fingers to start reading the man's life story.  

The 'Early life' section is slightly boring and isn't boiling over with information, just talking about his childhood and talking about siblings and his parents. John continued to read down, seeing he went to a prestigious school and is a very popular politician. His wife and him had three kids together before she died while giving birth to a stillborn child. So he is currently single and adopted a kid a few years back who goes by Alexander, which makes John question slightly what he is getting himself into. When he comes across a picture at the end of the "Current Life" section makes John's blood run cold and the snake next to him slither away slightly at a small jerk. Alex is in the picture, his hair still long and messy, but a big smile on his face. The three people who went to see him, were standing next to him, dog at their feet. They are his family, they seem so happy. Why would his dad want to destroy this? Is his dad not happy for what he has? Or is he hating on Philip because of some political dispute? He pulls of the man's twitter, seeing what he has posted lately, knowing if he was trusted enough he would run his own Twitter. 

What he sees is: one) nothing bad against his father, and two) talk about a LGBT+ and POC issues. He knows now semi-why his father wants the man destroyed, but the other half of him is questioning why his dad sounded so urgent to get Schuyler into a bad light. There was no campaign currently that John knows of, and there seems to be no quarrel with him at all. His dad must've done something and expected a reaction or he was talking about someone and Mr. Schuyler defended them? John quickly pulls up his dad's twitter, seeing the rage bomb that he released a month ago. John huffs and closes his laptop, picking up the snake and walking downstairs. He is friends with a political enemy of his dad's, that's nice. That's wonderful. His totally isn't going to kill him when he finds out, yeah totally. That sarcasm is even leaking to his thoughts.  

The kitchen is tidy, and John puts Pinky back into his tank. He sighs and grabs himself a juicebox they all  hide at the bottom of the fridge. John stabs the hole with the straw aggressively and takes a big gulp before breathing a huff. "You okay dude?" Hercules says from the couch, Lafayette asleep on his lap. "No." Hercules pats the empty spot next to him on the couch, "Tell 'ol Herc what's the matter, man." John jumps onto the couch, deciding to move upside down and put his feet on the upper part of the couch. "So my dad called me today." John starts, trying to make the juice not spill all over him. Hercules knows how bad it is when his dad calls, "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Hercules releases a breathe he is holding in, "What did he say?" John maneuvers himself upright again and leans against Hercules. "His first sentence was about destroying a guy named Philip Schuyler."  Hercules recognizes the name, the man has talked in many Black Lives Matter rallies and Alex talks about him sometimes. "And he thought I was Conway, and basically hung up without an explanation." John's juicebox is squished between his hands.  

"I looked him up, and he's Alex's dad." John said, slightly getting off of Hercules's shoulder. "And... I... kinda... like him?" John says, holding the juice box and squeezing the life out of it. Hercules starts laughing, bending over Lafayette's face and howling, Lafayette waking up and giving Hercules a confused look, deciding to just go back to sleep and not be a gossip hound. Hercules calms down a minute later, wiping years away from his eyes and looking at John again. John had joined with a small laugh and put the juice down. "John I know two things; one, Alex is already like six-feet under for you, two, he probably already knows who your dad is and doesn't care." John nods his head, hoping that it's the case. "Now go tell the man you like him," Hercules says. John looks away, "Well I stopped by his dorm today and his siblings were there and he still isn't feeling too hot." Hercules nods his head, "But don't worry when Alex is Alex again go tell him." John nods his head, ready to go text and ask him if he is okay. 

**M** **cF** **rick** : you alright Alex? 

**Ham:** Yeah, sorry for not talking it's still raw. I mean I haven't seen him in years but it still hurts.  

**McFrick** : I understand, my grandma died a bit ago 

**Ham** : that sucks man 

**McFrick** : its fine Alex, but if you need anything come to me 

**Ham** : I'll be sure to John :) 

**McFrick** : you did not just use an emoji 

**Ham:** I did fight me, good sire 

**McFrick** : ok my house in 10 min 

**Ham** : will be there good sire, I do not bit my thumb at thee 

**McFrick** : I will be ready for your dubious arrival good sire 

 

Alex stared at his phone, it was nice how John cheers him up even without fighting. Alex springs out of his bed, Seabury jumping at the sudden movement. "Jesus-age-Christ Alexander!" Alex whips around his side of the room, picking up specific papers and throwing on a different shirt and his good shoes. His messenger bag is thrown over his shoulder and he takes his keys and runs towards John's house, the happiest he's been this whole week. He arrives at the house, a small smile on his face and his sinuses clear and ready for a better week. He knocks on the door, it swinging open and John Laurens stands there with a surprised expression on his face. "You actually came." He says, "Duh why wouldn't I come, you are the one who set the location and time for our duel." There was a loud yell, "No death on our premises we only have love duels!" John turns around, "Whatever Gilbert!" There was a loud overdramatic scoff, "Don’t first name me John Laurens." John puts a hand over his heart and hisses in fake pain, "You hurt me marquis de Lafayette."  

Alex follows John to his room, hearing catcalls and whistles from the other two people occupying the house. "Sorry about those two, they think they are the perfect matchmakers and are trying to get us together." Alex almost made a sentence until that shuts him up. He looks away from John, seeing the snake slithering on his bed, he recognizes it. "Pinky!" Alex says, picking up the snake, it not flinching at the touch. "Gwash didn't tell me what happened to you!" He smiles, turning to John, the snake deciding to crawl up to Alex's neck. The snake seems to like Alex, sending out his tongue onto Alex's cheek. "Nice to see you too buddy." John didn't know what to think of Alex holding the snake, while smiling and laughing slightly. George had not told him about Alex, maybe George thought they would meet in time. "George gave Pinky to me before he went off to the military." Alex's expression changes, it is slightly grim.  

"I think George is doing good there." Alex says, moving Pinky into his hands, putting the snake on John's shoulders. "He looks cuter with you." Alex says, looking at away from John before John decides to do something. "Hey Ale-" His words are cut off by Alex's hands on his face and Alex's eyes staring into his. "How can you be like this?" Alex says, eyes full of an unknown emotion. "Be like what?" He says quietly, Alex's face getting closer to his. 'Is this what I think it is?' John thinks. He almost closes his eyes when Alex pulls away, pulling his hair and whispering words in rapid fashion, most likely Spanish. "Alex?" Alex's head whips up so fast, his eyes are less dilated. The brown color is overwhelming and sweet, and he looks tired. "I shouldn't've come." He whispers, making John reach forward and engulf him into a hug before he would rush out of the room. "Alex." John said, rubbing the back of Alex's head. "I wanted you here, okay. You came and I'm happy you did." 

Alex lifts his head, making sure not to land on the snake that is slowing making it's way down John's back. "I haven't been much of a good person since the call about James." John nods his head, "That's normal Alex. Your brother died, you can't just get over it." Alex sighs, rubbing his eye. "Thanks John." Alex says, leaning on his toes, pecking John's lips. "Thank you." He says again, kissing John's cheeks. "Thank you John Laurens." He mumbles, kissing all over John's face.  He stops on John's lips, pulling away and smiling at him. "I love you John Laurens." He says a final time, his hair a mess again. John smiles back, kissing Alex, holding him. "Thank you Alexander Hamilton." John kisses Alex's forehead, the snake completely gone from his body and making his way to the stairs. Alex is drowsily stand-leaning against John, "Have you slept at all this week?" There is a shake of Alex's head. "You are sleeping on my bed right here and now and I am not letting you go until you sleep." Alex makes a dramatic break from their embrace and plops his body onto John's bed. His eyes fall shut, and John smiles. "Thanks Alex." He says, taking Alex's hand into his own. He presses a small kiss on it and puts an extra blanket on top of Alex.  

When John walks out of the door he sees the snake halfway down the stairs, he quickly picks up the reptile and put Pinky into his cage down in the dining room. John opens the fridge, grabbing a Gatorade, and closing the door. Lafayette was standing there, a big smile on their face. "So _mon amie_ how is _p_ _etit lion_?" John stood still, "He's asleep. He hasn't slept in a week." He takes a sip, walking past Lafayette moving to sit on the couch. Lafayette follows, sitting on the loveseat, observing John. Looking for any hickeys or any sign of something juvenile. There was no sign, but John's hair was now out of the ponytail and he was out of it. "So Alexander." Lafayette tried, seeing a small reaction in John, his eyes relaxed and a small smile made a way onto John's face. This was a sign. "So how was it kissing him?" Lafayette put their head on their hand. John's eyes widened and he spit some of the Gatorade onto his hand. "What?!" John faces Lafayette, the shit-eating grin on their face. 

"John Laurens you are clueless." Lafayette says, throwing a dish towel at John. "Clean up, you bread loaf." John scoffs, catching the towel. He cleans his arm and decides if the shirt is wet he can just huddle into a blanket, there is no need to wake up Alex. Lafayette leaves the room, giving up on getting any information from the brick pile that is John's mouth. John is laying a big fluffy blanket that was on the back of the couch, he is about the fall asleep when he hears footsteps. He glances up and sees Alex, standing there. He puts an arm out and John pulls him closer. "Yes?" He whispers to Alex, Alex smiles. "Can I join you?" John nods his head, lifting his arm and allowing Alex in the blanket cocoon. The shorter man nuzzles his way into John, his hair tie fall out and onto the couch. John loosens his hair out of his and puts them on the coffee table next to them. Alex's hair falls to his shoulders and his eyes have gray bags and his skin is slowly coming back to color.  

John puts his arms around Alex's waist, situating Alex against him. Alex's head reaches below John's chin, meaning he can holding Alex close, protecting him from life. Life has taken so much from Alex already, he doesn't to have no one to talk to about anything. John wants to be here, wants to always be here, for Alex. It sounds like pity, but the feeling John is he doesn't feel like pity. It's warm and his toes are curling up at the thought of Alex. He kisses Alex's head and closes his eyes, listening to his breathing and the small noise like the dishwasher and  the settling of the house.  

- 

Alex is walking in front of John, holding his hand firmly and dragging him. John knows why Alex is determined to get there quickly, so they could get it done and over with. They reach the postal office, most of the signs are in Spanish and Alex is reading where they are going. "This way." Alex says, pulling John to the right, ending up in a smallish line. Alex doesn't let go of John's hand, catching his breath. The papers in his hand were the papers they had to use to calm the items sent in. It was all James's, and John couldn’t think of how much stuff there could be.  

The line dwindles down slowly, John's feet tiring as they move to the front of the line. Alex hands the employee the papers and she looks at them, checking Alex's identity and citizenship. She hands Alex a box and a pet carrier, 'A pet carrier?' John asks himself. "Gracias!" Alex says, having everything in order and letting John hold the box while he checks the pet carrier. "Benjamin Carlos Hamilton Schuyler is okay." He says in a low voice, opening the door quickly petting the small animal inside. "So what kind of pet did James have?" John says, looking at Alex with a raised brow. Alex smiles, turning to John with the biggish reptile in his arms. "A bearded dragon." Alex smiles, the lizard being in ease in his arms. Alex's smile eases John, he rubs the reptile's head and gets a positive response. "What have they been feeding you buddy? You seem so light." Alex speaks to the lizard like it can reply. He sees a small amount of lettuce and makes a tsk like sound. "They don't know proper care of a reptile." Alex says, holding the lizard and putting the carrier on top of the box. The lizard lets Alex hold it like a baby. John laughs, Alex looks like an intense pet parent. It looks cute on him anyway.  

"Alex you look adorable." John laughs, kissing Alex's forehead. Alex laughs slightly, kissing John's cheek. Alex lets out a small laugh, and they start to walk out the office, getting stares but small jokes that will keep them laughing for years. They reach the car that they rented for this specific occasion. "So John you will have to hold Benjamin Carlos so we don't get arrested." John nods his head, laughing at Alex's struggle to hand him the lizard. Benjamin settles on John's chest, no risk of being peeing. John pets the lizard lightly, Alex turning on the car and checking every angle. "We are meeting up at the Schuyler's." Alex said, putting the car in reverse and starting to move out of the parking lot. "So tell me what the Shuyler's are like." John says, turning his head to Alex. Alex drums his fingers on the wheel, humming for a small second. "Where should I start? Angelica, Eliza, Peggy, Roch or my Dad?" John thinks for a second. "Tell me about Angelica." 

"Alright." They slow down at a stop light. "Angelica is brash, and loud. But she is also very caring. She fights for the people who can't fight for themselves. I don't understand why she doesn't want to be a lawyer, but her singing is what makes her happy. She's amazing at it, I'm not joking. You'll hear her during Christmas time if you're around. I think that's it for Ang." Alex looks at John, "Anyone else you want to request?" "Eliza?" Alex smiles, "Okay so Eliza, her real name is Elizabeth but don't call her that. She's really sweet if you are nice to her, but she can throw some shade. She's a very determined women, I mean after they welcomed me into the family, she decided that she wanted to be a social worker and help children find good homes. She's really passionate about it." John nods his head, taking in the information. "She's also a advocate for equal rights and anti-discrimination, same as Angie."  

"So what about Peggy and your Dad?" Alex turns the wheel, the car turning to the right and continually going down the path. "Peggs and my pops are really close. You've never seen a kid or dad closer." John nods his head. "So Peggy is nonbinary, if you have trouble with pronouns they will understand. Peggy also is into art, I think they help Lafayette with some stuff. But I think they will end up in politics, I don't really know. But my Pops is a politician, he's a Democrat. You've probably heard of him, but I don't know since your dad is Mr. Laurens." John freezes, blood running cold for a second. "You know who my dad is?" Alex nods his head, "One, you told me and two, I follow politics, and an extra three, your dad is a dickhead." John laughs. "You got that right Alex." Alex laughs along, moving the car into the neighborhood of big-ish houses. "So your dad hates my dad, so this feels like Romeo and Juliet." Alex laughs harder, slowing the car's speed. "More like Icarus and the Sun." John hums, his laughter dumbing down. "Also Rochambeau is out dog, forgot to mention. He's a big sweetheart, so we hope he doesn't eat Benjamin." John nods, a small laugh dripping it's way out of his mouth.  

Alex stops the car, taking out the key and petting the lizard's head. "We are at my family's lovely abode." John nods his head, waiting for Alex to take the lizard from him. He doesn't. John carefully undos the seat belt, moving the lizard around carefully before stepping outside the car. There is a car parked next to the rental, it's the same car he saw Alex's siblings jump out of to go comfort Alex. "Come on John." Alex says, smiling at John's flustered face. They walk side by side to the front of the house, the door swings open and Rochambeau comes bounding at Alex. "ROCHAMBEAU!" He bellows, smiling and taking the small dog into his arms. The dog licks Alex's face mercilessly, his tail wagging uncontrollably. "Bud there is a person I need to introduce you to. And a little reptile friend." Alex carries the dog to John, the lizard sitting in his arms. Alex puts the dog down, "Introduce yourself to Roch, I'm gonna go give Pegs Benjamin. They have been waiting for him all week." John nods, handing the lizard to Alex carefully. He squats down to the dog's level, petting his head lightly. John hears the screen door on the front door smack shut and voices.  

Alex walks inside the house, Benjamin on his chest. He sees his siblings surrounding the island in the kitchen. "Guess who got Benny!" They all look up at Alex, smiling, Peggy runs at him full speed. They excitedly jump, curls bouncing in the nonexistent wind. "Calm down Pegs." Eliza said, walking in a brisk manner towards them both. Eliza pets Benjamin lightly, giving a knowing glance to Alex. He hands the lizard to Peggy carefully. "Just don't shake him." Alex says, smiling. Peggy nods their head, holding the lizard close to them. "He's so cute." They squeal, kissing the top of Benjamin's head. The family laughs at Peggy's new friend. The screen door opens, Rochambeau bounding through the door, with John walking behind him. The dog goes to Alex, licking Alex's ankle. Alex laughs, picking the dog up into his arms and facing John.  

John doesn't expect the smile on Alex's lips, and the homely smell of the big house. It's smaller on the inside, but it looks like a model home that are in the IKEA magazines. There is a smell coming from the kitchen, and it smells like what John's mother used to make before the divorce. "John meet An-" Alex's sentence is cut off by in tone singing. "Angelica!" "Eliza!" "And Peggy!" The siblings burst out, laughing when they stopped. "Sorry John they do this every time." John waves his hand, "Don't worry Herc's first greeting with when Laf had gotten really drunk." Alex laughed, "Well Laf sure made an impression when I went to your house. Or should I say,  _Pas_ _agréable_." John laughs, knowing a small amount of the French that he had to learn when he first met Lafayette.  

Philip though John was nice, he was full of manners and was well off than his father. He's glad Alex made friends with him. When Alex and John walked back to their car he smiled, he doesn't have to worry about Alex anymore, John's smile was evident how he feels about Alex. And Alex is always open with affection around people he feels safe with, so his arm was always slung around John, or he was touching him some way. He's happy for his son. Now he has to watch out for his other kids, because he knows some people will try to destroy them, to get to him. He'll be able to protect him, no matter how rough it gets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a whole four day weekend and a school day to write this. It's 5.6k and I am dead because I have never written this much in my life. Like seriously. Kill me. Also this was gay and angst and dedicated to my man Tyler, because he cares about James Jr. and told me not to. Also I accidentally made the lizard Benny from In the Heights by accident. He's based off a pet I want in the future and accidentally chucked out Benny for the nickname bc his full name is Benjamin Carlos. Peggs is the best and loves pets, and Rochambeau is beautiful. Also the lovely fluff is dedicated to my dearest, Rin. Gbye my dudes. 
> 
> ~ Dippyslice


	4. Mac 'n' Cheese is the bees knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson loves Madison and the Schuyler's care.

"I'm just saying Mads, maybe you should give it a shot." Thomas says, smiling at James. "I will not sit in a room with that Alexander Hamilton more than I have to." Thomas laughs, ruffling the small amount of hair on James's head. "C'mon you know I like it when you get all huffy." Jefferson wiggles his eyebrows, looking Madison in the eye. "Thomas no." "Thomas yes." James sighs, putting his palm to his forehead, leaning against the counter. "Thomas, I will not go." Thomas huffs, picking up the smaller man. "You are coming with me or I will call your mom's ass up from Monticello." James deflates in Thomas's arms. "I hate you Thomas Jefferson." Thomas makes a fake hurt sound, "Oooh full named by Mads." James sighs, wiggling his way out of Thomas's arms. He brushes his clothes off and sees the fake sad expression across Thomas's face. He sighs, putting his hands on his hips, "I swear to God if Alexander kills me at this meeting I will haunt you from the grave." Jefferson's expression brightens and his hugs James really hard. "Thank you thank you thank you!" James sighs, knowing that it's fine if it makes Thomas happy.  

They walk to their first class, which is a shared class between them, and it's the study of religion. It's run by a name by the name of Witherspoon, and they enjoy the class quite a lot since all they have known their whole lives was Christianity. Thomas is always the most outspoken, asking questions and getting answers, sometimes for Madison even if he understands the point. James is always the quietest, and gets good grades and always studies his brains out. Their dynamic is good for most classes, except for stuff like cooking or English. Those two subjects are a sore topic and are never discussed in-between the two.  

The walk to the club room is silent, the two men not uttering a word. Jefferson opens the for James, smiling at him and following suit. "Now Mr. Seabury I know you want this internship, but they won't take you." There is a loud huff, "They'll take Alexander but they won't take me?!" Aaron sighs, wishing this event to be over. "What's wrong with me! I am a perfectly groomed politician and will do excellent, more excellent than that immigrant." Thomas looks at James, the only man anyone really referred to as the immigrant is Alex, but that's only on bad days. He is talking about Alex, not Alex Miranda, but Alexander Hamilton. Jefferson doesn't particularly like Alex, Madison despises him, but they wouldn't say they hate him or say they are better than him. They are all immigrants, the only people who aren't are Native Americans. Seabury has no right to say Alex is just an immigrant, Seabury is also an immigrant. "Seabury, I think you should change your statement before Alex writes you into the ground." Thomas says, sitting down on a desk dramatically. James sits in the chair behind him, Thomas has smirk on his face.  

Seabury turns to Jefferson, "I could ruin his career before he even picks up a pen." Samuel's arms are crossed and he has the 'never sleeps because he thinks he's edgy' look. "Alex already has a pen in his hand before he gets out of bed, I thought you knew that Samuel." Thomas jokingly winks, knowing Seabury's stance of LGBT+ people and their rights. "Don't wink at me you queer." Jefferson laughs, wiping away a fake tear. "You make me laugh Seabury. Now go run home to your rich daddy before you get yourself in trouble." Seabury looks offended, making a scoff because he can't think of a good burn to send back. He defeatedly walks towards the door, "Seabury the king of comebacks everybody!" Jefferson claps slowly. Seabury huffs loudly, making Thomas laugh. "Mr. Jefferson you should not aggravate students." Burr says, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "You weren't saying anything about it teach." Thomas says, picking at his nail.  

The door slams open and hard breathing is heard. "Hello Hammie." Thomas says, looking at Alex's normal rushed complexion. "Seabury is angrily playing the war drum under his bed." He slumps down into a chair, rubbing his forehead. "Someone pissed him off and I know it was you Thomas." Alex looks at Thomas, "Good job, but also I am not going to be getting any sleep." Jefferson laughs, "Hamilton you don't get sleep. Period." James and Thomas laugh, looking at the expression of distaste on Hamilton's face. "Well he is going to kill my workload with this drum, and he already does when his girlfriend comes over." "Are you saying that the great Alexander Hamilton can not work through Samuel Seabury's British sex." Alex cringes, "I swear to God, Jefferson." Jefferson laughs, kicking his legs on the side of the desk.  

"Now tell me how you think this financial system, which has helped us through so much, is bullshit. Tell me oh grand Jefferson." Alex says, sarcasm leaking through his voice. "I'm just saying nothing good has come from taxing. I mean all that's happened is corruption. Tell me how to fix corruption oh Christmas ham." Thomas smiles. "There was corruption of the Clergy and no one di-" Alex's phone rings loudly in his pocket. "One second." He says, looking at his phone. His eyes go wide, "I gotta take this." He answers, "Hi. Yes." He turns away from the rest of the room, sitting on the desk. "No you can't be serious." He gets up, walking outside the room. James and Thomas looking at each other, confused on why Alex would decide to step outside the room. After a small amount of time, Alex doesn't come back. "I will check in the hallway, you five stay put." Burr stands up, walking towards the door, peeking out. He comes back into the classroom, a small grim expression on his face. "Alex isn't there." Burr quickly checks the hallway, leaving the room completely, ending up seeing Alex with a different student, the guy's around Alex's shoulder. "I guess Mr. Laurens will be taking care of Alex." Burr says to himself, turning from the door and walking back to the classroom. The only people left in the room are Jefferson and Madison, Burr gives up on the debate team meeting.  

Jefferson smiles as Madison unlocks their dorm's door. "I'm just saying you should stop flirting with Angelica every chance you get." Madison starts, leaning against the wall. They had bumped into the eldest Schuyler sister on their way back to their dorm, Jefferson deciding to live it up and completely flirting with her in front of James. "Babe I didn't know you got that jealous, maybe I can see some of this pent up anger in the bedroom." Jefferson winks, Madison hitting his shoulder. "Thomas I am being serious." Some of the color drains from Thomas's face, his smile is slowly fading. "I'm sorry James, I didn't know it bothered you that much. I thought you knew I love you." Thomas closes in on James, taking James's face in his hands. James had shocked expression, "Why Thomas? You know our dad's will not appreciate this." Thomas sighs, looking James in the eyes. "Do you think I give a shit about what my dad thinks? And your dad? He divorced your fucking mom so he isn't a problem." Nothing came out of Madison's mouth, his eyes stare knowingly at Thomas. "James Madison Jr., I swear to God you are the one only person in the universe who makes me feel this way and you are worrying at our dads. James my dad doesn't even talk to me when I go home. Your dad doesn't even have custody over you. Your mom and my mom have been talking about us for years, they noticed us before you noticed me." Thomas kisses James's forehead, running a hand through his hair.  

"How did you even start to like me?" James whispers, staring into the wall. There is a small laugh from Jefferson, he runs a thumb over Madison's cheek. "It started around seventh grade." Jefferson starts, relaxing slightly. "It was a juvenile crush at first, I liked how you were always there for me." Jefferson moves his hands away from James's face, lazily throwing his arms around Madison's neck. "Then when it got into high school I started to notice small things that made me appreciate you more, like how when you wear your glasses you always push them up way too high and you always smell like home. You always have nice handwriting, and your methods of studying are really efficient. And you like to get pastries whenever you go to Panera, and you sometimes bake the pie your Mamaw used to make. And you always have a you that you show the world, and a you that you show me. I like either one, but the one I like the most is the one you show me. You smile and get loud and let loose. There are a thousand other things I could say, like how you always wait for me to get up first in the morning even though your alarm goes off an hour before. And you always give me small smiles when no one is looking but me." Jefferson rambles. 

James starts to melt internally, "Thomas..." Thomas freezes, thinking he oversteps the boundaries that were invisible to either of them. James pulls Thomas into his chest, holding him close. "How can you even remember all of that? I can't even remember my brother's birthday." Thomas laughs, moving out of the embrace slightly. "Because I couldn't get you out of my head for the longest time, and I just analoged information," He laughs, a smile on his face. "I am an idiot." "Yes you are _mon_ _amie_." James hides his head in Thomas's chest. Thomas starts to laugh harder, rubbing a hand up and down James's back. "Babe I love you so much, and I would've waited longer for you to realize you liked me," Thomas winks, moving to kiss James's temple, "I am your one and only best friend." James scoffs, accepting the fate that he trusts Thomas more than anything. "Now say you love me you buffoon." James sighs, looking up into Thomas's eyes. "I love you too." A big smile slices through Thomas's face, he holds James tighter.  

"I love you more." James looks Thomas dead in the eyes, "Do not patronize me Jefferson." Thomas smiles, "Oooh when was the last time you called me Jefferson, maybe when we were on my bed and you were so-" James shuts up Thomas by shoving his lips onto the other man's. Thomas pulls away from the kiss, heavy breathing and a lazy smile, "Mmmmm." James likes the lull of Thomas's chest with hum he let out. "You really want me to take you right now." James rolls his eyes, "No time, gotta go set up a date for you and Angelica." James smirks, walking a step away from the embrace, being pulled back a second later. Thomas kisses him intensely, but not forcefully. When he pulls away Thomas replies, "No need, my date is right here. And he better not go anywhere because his ass is helping me study for that test in two days." James scoffs, but laughs. "Well thank you for needing me for studying, and nothing else." Thomas dramatically sighs, kissing James again, "Nope, you are one of the best things in my life and I will not exchange you for Angelica Schuyler." James hums, "Well I am also your ride back to Monticello." Thomas scoffs and hits James shoulder. "I could get anyone to drive me back to Monticello." James rolls his eyes, "Okay then go ask because I'm not taking you home anymore."  

Jefferson dramatically whines to James, "Please don't I can't stand anyone else's music choices." "Mmmhmm Jefferson." "Please James." Madison sighs, looking at Thomas. "Sure sure, I'll believe you on this one. Just get your notes and we'll start your review for the test." Thomas smiles, rushing off to his room. James sits down, pulling his notes from the binder in his bag. Thomas jumps and lands on the couch, his hair bouncing around. "So where do you want to start?" "Let's start with Ming and Qing Dynasty." "Alright." 

Jefferson stretches his arms, leaning against the couch. James yawns, putting the index cards down, and closing his eyes. "I think that's enough for tonight. It's eight-thirty." Thomas hums, moving to lean against James. "I think I will be fully prepared by tomorrow," Thomas smiles, giving James a small nudge with his head. "You better be or I will disown you for not taking my teachings." Thomas laughs, "I promise to not take your teachings in vane." James sighs, "Good. Now let's make dinner because I haven't eaten since ten." Thomas hums, "Alright what-ch-ya want to eat?" "I don't know you pick." "Alright." Thomas picks a food off the top of his head, "Mac 'n' Cheese." Madison lets a sigh of disappointment, "Whatever go put it on the stove." Thomas gets off the couch, straightening out his tank top and shorts, moving to the kitchen.  

James starts to clean up the papers and the laptops on the table. He moves the objects into their respective places, turning on the television and setting on a random channel and walking into the kitchen. Thomas is at the stovetop, stirring the contents in the pot. "This is sickingly domestic." James says, leaning against the door frame. Thomas turns to him, a smile already on his lips, "Well we do live together and are in relations." James laughs, "Never say 'in relations' again." Thomas laughs, shifting his back so the door frame was in-between his shoulder blades. "Nope, I will forever say that because I am a classy ye olde Englishman." James puts his palm to his forehead, giggling slightly. "Well no one liked mac 'n' cheese in those ye old days." Jefferson scoffs, "I did you old fart." James laughs louder, "Never call me an old fart, you are older than me Mr. Jefferson." "Oh shut up." "You are the one who started it." "Sure whatever you want to believe Mr. Madison."  

Thomas is confused as he walks into the room and Hamilton is not there yet again. "Where is that little fucker?" He mumbles, sitting down in his seat a row from the front. Alexander had not been in class the four days prior, the last time Jefferson saw him was at the debate meeting. After the class ends Jefferson hurries to find Angelica, knowing she must know where her brother is. He finds her sitting in front of the library, looking at her phone with her fingers flying on the screen. "Yo Angie." He says, sliding in front of her. She looks up at him, tipping her sunglasses and turning her phone off. "Yes Jefferson." "Is Alex dead or something, he hasn't shown up to class all week." She takes off the sunglasses, actually looking him in the eye. "What do you mean the hasn't shown up?" She says, getting ready to stand up on her heels. "I mean Alex has not sat in any class." Her expression changes slightly, "Are we even talking about the same Alex." Jefferson sighs, "Angelica I came to you hoping you would know because the only reason class is actually entertaining is Hamilton's sarcastic quips everytime the teacher messes up, and the teacher went on about something that was incorrect and there was no little man telling the professor off."  

Angelica pulls her phone out, "One second." She starts to quickly type out a message and waiting for a response. She gets none. "Shit." She says, thanking Jefferson before calling her two closest friends and hopping into her car. "Pegs ya, Jeffs told me." She starts the car, connecting her phone to the car. "Tell Eliza." She starts to drive towards the building of Peggy and Eliza's only shared class. "I'll be there in like half a minute." She hangs up, parking outside the building, the students waiting around the building were confused by the clunky green car pulling up and sitting there. Peggy and Eliza evade the crowd trying to get into the room for their next class, and make their way into the car and sitting. "So did Jefferson give you anymore information?" Angelica shakes her head, starting a slow drive towards the main building of campus.  

"Wait stop here. I think I found someone who might know where Alex is." Peggy says, unbuckling their seat belt and dashing out of the car towards someone. "Who is that?" Eliza asks, looking at the tall man talking to Peggy. "That is the illustrious John Laurens." Angelica says back, fidgeting with her ring. Peggy hops back into the car, "He said last he saw Alex was four days ago and he helped him to his dorm." Angelica starts the car, going to the dorms and turning the car off. "Do you think Alex is okay?" Peggy asks out loud. "Pegs I don't know." Eliza replies, trying to give a reassuring smile, but her worry showing through her eyes. They rush out of the car and whips up the stairs, "His room is 613 right?" Eliza nods her head, looking ready to break a door down. They arrive at the door and Angelica knocks, knowing Eliza would break the door if she touches it. Seabury open the door, not the least bit surprised with the Schuyler siblings right in front of him. He moves to the side and gets ready to close the door and sees someone stopped a door down. The person looks nervous and Seabury decides it’s none of his business, he keeps the door open due to his personal policy of when women and men are in the room alone together.  

Angelica doesn't know what to do when Alex is still in bed, his hair out of a ponytail and there is a slight sound of music coming from his headphones. "Alex?" Eliza says, her hands near her stomach and her face full of worry. There is no movement and Angelica decides to take action, she pulls the sheets off his body and he doesn't move. He is still in clothes and doesn't see to be moving anytime soon. "Alex!" He flinches and pulls a headphone out, turning and looking at the siblings, "What!" He shouts, the dry tear stains and puffy eyes were evident that something happened. "Oh Alex." Angelica says, she goes to hug him, knowing that he never gets like this, not even for the most terrifying things. He is always as fierce as a lion, but this now was a scared lion cub that was terrified of a fly.  

"What happened?" Eliza asks, being very gentle with Alex. "James." Alex says, not even elaborating on what has happened to his brother. "Did another hurricane hit?" Eliza asks, carefully making sure she doesn't make Alex anymore upset. "No but the local gang decided to pay his shop a visit." All of the blood drains from their faces, knowing what happens down in Nevis. "Are you going to be okay?" Alex shakes his head, ready to hide into Angelica's big jacket. "They are sending his stuff in a couple days." He deflates and is ready to pull out the text message thread that helped Alex set up the date and place to be sent to. "Benjamin is coming up too." Peggy gets up, smiling slightly, despite the situation. "That's great Alex!" They say, trying to lighten to the mood. "No it's not." Peggy slumps slightly, a pout playing on their lips. "Hey at least you get to keep him." Peggy points towards Alex, their spat trying to get Alex to be Alex again. "Yes you will and we are going to take him back to dad, Roch will enjoy a new friend." Peggy looks at Angelic and Eliza, trying to get them to agree so Alex will give up on trying to deny it. "Roch will eat him Peggy!" He says, his voice raised but scratchy. "Tsk tsk Alex." Angelica says, finally catching onto what Peggy was throwing out. 

"Dad will enjoy having another pet okay, it keeps him humble." She says, looking at Eliza to see if caught their drift. She didn't. Alex sighs, he looks more beat down then before. He sighs, like a disappointed father, and rubs a hand down his face. "Fine we can keep Benjamin." Peggy lets out a squeal and is hoping to cheer him up. He is lightening up slightly, his eyes aren't as dead as they were. They all hope it goes well, knowing Alex will possibly bounce back soon.  

- 

"Alex is bringing John?" Philip asks, looking at his three kids, their small gossip about their brother seemingly new. "Yeah! It's going to be great!" Peggy says, smiling brightly, "They've talked a lot more and I totally think Alex has fallen." There is a chorus of giggles from the kids, "Let's hope John likes pets." Eliza says, petting the dog's head and playing with his ear. "Roch likes to scare people." They all laugh and there is the sound of a idling car parking in the driveway. The dog rushes past Eliza, slipping slightly on the wooden floor. He rushes towards the screen door, pushing it open and finding Alex. "ROCHAMBEAU!" Alex bellows at the dog, taking him into his arms and kissing his forehead.   

Peggy smiles at Eliza and Angelica, "Alex and his boy are here." They can hear Alex from the kitchen, he is back to normal. They heard the screen door slap and Alex, "Guess who got Benny!" His voice is and the way his voice is usually. Peggy excitedly rushes to Alex, ready to take the pet from him. "Calm down Pegs." Eliza says, walking toward her siblings with a motherly smile. She gives the glance of 'just give the pet to Peggy' and Alex knows they deserve the pet more than he does. "Just don't shake him." He says, making sure to carefully place the pet into his younger sibling's arms. Peggy holds the pet closer to their chest, "He's so cute!" They kiss the lizard's forehead, petting him lightly. The slap of the screen door and the sound of Rochambeau's paws on the wood made everyone aware that their guest, John, had entered the building. Alex picks up Rochambeau and faces John, the small flinch John made signaled that he was surprised. The Schuylers know very well Alexander's charms, how when he smiles he doesn't seem that much of a storm that could wipe out a whole village with one penstroke.  

"John meet An-" Alex says, being interrupted halfway through the sentence with a loud, "Angelica!" "Eliza!" "And Peggy!" Their running joke is that they always came next to each other in role call in any kind of shared class, and it had happened so many times in their chorus they had decided every time it happened they would sing. "Sorry John they do this every time." Alex smiles, his smile endearing and like a honeycomb straight from a hive, his laugh right after the statement was sweet like sweetener poured into coffee to keep someone awake. Alex is John's wake up call, his cup of unsweetened coffee, the thing that gets him up in the morning. "Don't worry Herc's first greeting with when Laf had gotten really drunk." John laughs, making Alex laugh harder. "Well Laf sure made an impression when I went to your house. Or should I say,  _Pas_ _agréable_." (Not pleasant) John laughs, the statement reigning true. "Seabury is the worst though. He banged a war drum because Thomas pissed him off! I couldn't get sleep if I wanted to."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me. Hi, I have a new chapter idea for after this and also I am planning to maybe, when this fic is over, to maybe compile it chronologically and sell it as a book? Bc people sell fanfictions as books sometimes, so maybe if any one is interested. Also kill me bc I ended up with Lams but ey Jeff cares about Mads and I listened to Heathers when I made the JeffMads part. I am gay. AND ITS LIKE 9 MONTHS FOR ME AND MY BOYFRIEND, KILL ME. Also I may be seeing In The Heights with a traveling company and I'm seeing RENT in April. Love me. And also The Pajama Game is also is sexist but lowkey good. I am going to go now. 
> 
> ~ Dippyslice


	5. The little flea (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JBC can't keep his feelings in check

"He won't stop Elly." Angelica says, putting her phone is Eliza's face. Eliza takes the phone from her hand and sees everything that he had sent. The phone is still vibrating in Eliza's hands, the texts were rolling with such malice towards Angelica. "We have to get the police." Angelica shakes her hands, the tears slowly rolling down her face. "You can't Eliza. They won't believe me and the only proof we have is the text messages. They wouldn't do anything about it because it's not physical." Eliza nods her head, turning the phone off. "We need to block him on your number first, keep the thread and make sure to not delete any response you have given him." Angelica nods her head, wanting to follow the plan that her smart sister is making. "Then if he start messaging on social media please keep all messages and anything, and block him." Eliza is formulating the plan, hearing many cases about stalkers and stalkerish-exes. "Who do you hang out with that is a man and not related to you?" Eliza says, ready to tell the plan no matter who it is. "Yeah, Jeff and sometimes Mads." "Okay, tell them this plan beforehand, you need to not hang around them if John shows up on campus. The plan is basically is using you as bait, sorry, and you have to make no contact with Jefferson or Madison outside of text because John will think he can overpower you and try to do something. We'll give it a week and make sure to send all of your housemates away but have Jefferson with you. He needs to not been seen entering so get him through a window or back door that John will not see because he thinks he has a chance at you if you are alone and in a vacant house." Eliza takes a quick breath, her plan sounding semi-logical.  

"The point is to see if John will try to get into your house and if he does Jefferson will be there to protect you." Angelica nods her head, knowing Eliza's plans never fail. "Do you think he'll show up on campus?" Eliza shakes her head, "No doubt about it, his texts are on a level I can tell is right at the point where your silence is aggravating him so he hopes to see you and somehow get you to notice him." Angelica feels the color drain out of her face, she won't be able to have Jefferson by her side the whole week if John shows up. She doesn't like him the way people always talk about them, she's aromantic. And Jefferson accepts that, he's always just making the jokes and never being serious about what they say. He's one of her best friends, and she won't get to see him for a week. "Shit I'm not going to last this week without Jefferson." Eliza puts her hand over Angelica's. "I know you really like him, and he's like a brother to you. Alex can always relay messages to him if need be." She nods her head, knowing that Alex will help to the best of his ability.  

"So you are basically saying that you can't talk to me because of your crazy ex that has been stalking you since you dumped him." Jefferson says, the sound of cooking coming from the background. "Yes. Basically Eliza already knows the full story but I didn't tell you about him because I thought he left and then he decided to come back this year." Jefferson makes a sigh sound, "Is this story long?" "Kinda, it's mild length." Jefferson puts his food into the light blue bowl and situating himself on the breakfast bar. "Alright this will be an interesting dinner."  

"So start at the beginning," Jefferson says, poking one of the tortellini in his bowl. "So I was a Sophomore in high school," Angelica starts, fiddling with her fingers on the table. The laptop screen Jefferson is making him more pixelated and having the broken illusion of this conversation being in real life. "He was my first kind of boyfriend." Thomas almost spits out his food, "What? You dated this fucker?" Angelica nods her head, looking down at her mug and looking guilty. "Yeah," She wipes a strand of hair behind her ear and continues on. "And this was before I found out about my sexuality, so I thought I was just being a weird teen for not wanting to date. And he was the first person to have the guts to ask me to prom." Jefferson silences his-self before saying something stupid. She's silent, not knowing if she should continue. "Go on Angie." She sees his understanding expression, deciding that he deserves to know and is a very understanding person.  

"So the summer after my first prom, he started getting serious, in like a way that is not high school sweetheart way. He was going to force me to have sex, multiple times he tried but I would push him away and one time he got really close. And he also wanted kids, like a lot of kids. And he would talk about us getting married and living to be old. It was all too much for me and he didn't understand." Angelica takes a sip from her lukewarm tea, the taste of honey overpowering the drink. "Well he sounds like an ass." Angelica nods her head. "So when did you break up with him?" She looks up at him, "A couple weeks before my junior year, and after that he had decided to spam me and try to win back my heart. He was really desperate and I would tell him to leave me alone. Then he started showing up everywhere I went and he tried getting Alex away from me because I hadn't told him about my brother. And basically he became a psycho and then before college it all just stopped. Eliza made me keep everything and tell my dad. He almost got me a damn bodyguard before we told him that John stopped." Jefferson nods his head. 

There is a small amount of silence, they are holding their specific ceramic wear. "He decided to come back this year, it's been five years but he had decided to come back. I unblocked his number a couple years ago, hoping he had changed the number. He didn't, and now he is harassing me again. So should I explain the plan in more detail." Jefferson nods his head, "Yeah, if Eliza made the plan I believe it will go accordingly, she is one smart woman." Angelica nods her head, starting to explain the plan again.  

- 

Angelica's breathing hitches, almost stopping mid-walk. His raven black hair is always the same, something you could point out in any Where's Waldo?, his skin always pale and probably still as frail as they were in high school. He's here, he's on campus, he's in Angelica's safe zone. He's invading all the good memories she made here, making them bleed and burn. Her heart is beating faster and faster and her breathing is going just as fast. "Angelica are you alright?' Her friend Kitty asks, taking her shoulder and hand. "He's here." Angelica struggles out, ready to throw up her lunch. Kitty does quick side glances and sees him, she doesn't react in his direction and helps Angelica to the library. "We need to lose him first, I promise it will be okay. Tell Alex or Thomas that you need them here with extra clothes ASAP." Angelica nods her head as they move to get into a small shelf nook and be unseen from any window or possible psychopath. Angelica pulls out her phone and texts the person she knows that John wouldn't know.  

**Favorite Schuyler** : Jeff I need you. Library. With extra clothes. ASAP. 

**Monticello Man** : Angie you k? I'll be there. what section?  

**Favorite Schuyler** : Science section at the way back 

**Monticello Man** : kk I will be there in two ticks 

**Favorite Schuyler** : Thank you! 

**Monticello Man** : No need, I'll see ya  

Angelica looks at Kitty, "Thomas is coming." Kitty nods her head, she is peeking. "I will walk out on my own and I'll walk to the female dorms so he doesn't try to follow me to the house. I'll get Michael to walk me home once the coast is clear." Angelica nods her head, "I'll have to wash off my makeup and everything because John knows me by the eyeliner." Kitty nods her head, scouring through her bag, finding what she needed and hurrayed. "I have make up wipes, sorry if they are dry." Angelica shakes her head, "It's not problem Kitty. Thank you for helping me." Kitty laughs, "It's not problem. Any sister of Alex's is a sister to me." Kitty pets Angelica's head, smiling and handing her the wipes. Kitty's phone vibrates in her pocket, she picks it up quickly.  

**Lil' Bro** : Jefferson told me something happened with Angelica. Is she alright? Do I need to come and get her?  

**Kitty Kat** : No no, Alex she's fine. Jefferson is going to be hiding her and taking her home. She saw Church and almost had a panic attack. Please don't worry. I got her before he could.  

**Lil' Bro** : Alright. Just make sure you stay safe and that Jefferson and Angelica stay safe too.  

**Kitty Kat** : kk hammie  

**Lil' Bro** : stay safe kitty 

She closes her phone, continually peeking at the door and waiting for Jefferson to enter the building. The door swings out, Jefferson stepping into the library. He has his backpack slung over one arm and his hair is slightly damp. He smiles at the person behind the desk and makes his way to the section Angelica is currently hidden in. He sees her, and walks as nonchalantly as he can towards her. He reaches her and Kitty and lets out a breath of relief. He looks like a balloon, his chest deflating and his now relaxed expression. Angelica smiles sheepishly, nodding at Kitty to get ready and brace a trip to the dorms. She is lucky to have a friend living there, and a ride back to her apartment. She nods them off and walks out of the building without looking back, she sees John's terrible hiding spot in the bush but continues on. She will have to play clueless for a small time, her nonchalant walking is sped up quickly so she acts like she has some kind of curfew to follow.  

Angelica shuffles the baggy clothing over her own, putting her hair up and hiding it under the beanie Thomas had put in the bag. They start to prepare for exiting the building, making sure there is no trace of Angelica, putting her bag in the duffel bag and brushing up on sign language so that Jefferson doesn't mess up. "We can do this." She smiles at him and appreciates what he is doing for her. They start the long walk towards the house, trying to avoid John. They exit the building, Jefferson waving to his friend behind the counter and them stepping out into the cold air.  Their breaths come out as small clouds and the pavement sounds extra crunchy on their shoes. They shuffle in the bushes was too obvious and could be seen from a mile away, this would end badly if he decides to do anything to provoke them. He doesn't do anything and Jefferson keeps a confident stride and Angelica is internally freaking out. When they are out of range of the library Angelica and Jefferson let out a shared sigh of relief.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have no excuse for not writing for like two-three weeks. I just had a weird hiatus of the Hamilton modern AU and I wrote small things on the side but not internet post stuff (well two of them are maybe internet worthy, but idk) I saw In The Heights yesterday I want to cry because it was so beautiful and now I am wearing the merch shirt and crying bc all the actors were adorable and the set was so well done and I should stop rambling because I am a set nerd. Yeah this will be two parts, not because of suspense, because I need to actually post something and I don't know where to go on from the point but the next couple chapters are already planned out I guess and I should probably actually make sure I know where the chapters go (I used to not do that and just random shit would unfold) and now as I am trying to type this it keeps doing shit to my tabs (kill me). Okay also just needed to add Lady kitty bc she is great and actually important to Alexander and I love her. Also kill me because this chapter is only 2k words and I have to make the next 2k and if I don't please kill me and HOW DO I KEEP PULLING UP NEW TABS. I will go before I cause more damage. 
> 
> ~Dippyslice

**Author's Note:**

> So hello, this is the first of this (hopefully) okay modern au series. The chapters won't be in a kind of story order? I mean they are probably more likely called one shots that will probably all correlate to a final end? Okay that makes no sense. But this chapter is 4.2K WORDS! I have never written anything that long, and literally it took me a whole week to kind of write it. So the original of this chapter was actually written when I was hysteric because my best friend was in urgent care and then the ER and I couldn't find a way to get off all the anxiety so I started writing it. The tags have been killed with the AU parts, but eyyyy the characters are kinda fleshed out so I hope more will come to these kind of oneshots. Also I am not clearly gonna say if Alex and John get together after the attic thing. There may be something else that will cause it (didn't plan that far), but ayy let's have fun. 
> 
> See ya on the other side
> 
> ~ Dippyslice


End file.
